


second life ( of sorts )

by koroshiyas (lucitae)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Hogwarts AU, M/M, POV shifts, cat!seungcheol, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 08:46:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20775776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucitae/pseuds/koroshiyas
Summary: seungcheol's spell backfires. but everything goes as plans ( sort of ).





	second life ( of sorts )

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by [this tweet](https://twitter.com/rozerenity/status/1176913768317517825?s=21) that awakened something feral within me.
> 
> seungcheol said woncoups right and what am i going to do??? say no???
> 
> the messiest thing bc i haven't written in a long while esp for svt. please forgive me.

shapeshifters are unfair. ones that transform into animals even more so. slipping in and mingling without being noticed.

a stray hand brushes against the fluffy feline who purs. the ragdoll butts it's head against the palm of wonwoo's hand. tail swaying from side to side at a leisurely pace. a chuckle bubbles from wonwoo's throat.

the parchment dents from how hard seungcheol is pressing his quill.

"it's a library," seungcheol hisses, using his prefect status to justify himself, "control yourself."

jeonghan snorts from across the table. "yeah," he agreees, reaching forward and brushing his finger under the cat's chin. the cat turns and follows jeonghan's lead as graceful as felines usually are. "thank you for the study break, junhui," he coos.

the cat sits up, beautiful blue eyes staring into jeonghan's before giving a lazy stretch. it leaps into the chair and soon junhui's familiar smile greets them.

seungcheol's gaze flickers back to wonwoo and notices crestfallen eyes.

animagi really are unfair.

this is dumb.

seungcheol recognizes it. but:

1) his proficiency with spells and transfiguration is at the top of his grade.  
2) this is an acquired skill and if moon junhui was able to do it, so can he.  
3) okay, maybe he's desperate. you caught him. congratulations.

seungcheol bites the leaf of mandrake between his teeth. he can almost hear jisoo's quiet but concerned reprimanding.

it's a stormy night out. the water of the lake almost seems turbulent. the air smells electric. a rumble in the distance.

seungcheol steadies himself.

maybe he has only done this for a week.

maybe he should have been more patient and done this properly for a month.

but what can possibly go wrong?

a streak of lightning lights up the night sky in a swath of purple. grey clouds are painted with a brilliant violet.

how coincidental it happens to be wonwoo's favorite color.

seungcheol knocks back the vial of potion and mutters the spell under his breath.

thunder cracks overhead.

wonwoo wakes up to something heavy on his chest. he blinks, wondering if he had accidentally fallen asleep while coming through another tome.

his vision is blurry. all he can make out is a heap of grey and streaks of white. his hand goes to it and finds something soft and fluffy. immediately, wonwoo scrambles for his glasses. the golden wire rim is cool to the touch as he shoves it on his face, ignoring how his finger prints might have smudged the glass.

there's a cat — a persian to be precise — curled on his chest. it's slumbering. deeply from the look of how it hasn't been disturbed by wonwoo's slight jostling of surprise. he wonders why the feline is sleeping so soundly with a stranger like him. but it's the first day of winter break. the world is cold outside. his dorm bed is warm and comfortable.

wonwoo sets his glasses back. falls back to his pillow. and he can't quite help himself when his fingers run through the soft fur of the cat as he is slowly lulled back to sleep.

a smile finds it's way to wonwoo's lips when he feels the persian stretch and shift until the soft fur of its belly is directly under wonwoo's finger tips.

seungcheol wakes up to the winter sun. it's warm. comfortable. he stretches a bit before realizing that 1) the bed sheets are different from his usual red 2) his hands are now??? paws???

he almost wakes up in panic before a headache strikes. jumbled memories of barely holding onto his human form as he whispered the password to this dorm. sniffing out a familiar scent and then promptly collapsing from fatigue.

he tentatively peers at the human. but there's too much distance and he's to burrowed under blankets to make out. seungcheol turns to the fingers entangled with his fur instead. both paws coming to capture that hand comfortable seated on his stomach.

there's no reaction.

seungcheol decides to swipe his tongue against the finger.

still no reaction.

seungcheol leans forward and gently allows his teeth to prick the human's finger.

a soft, familiar chuckle is elicited. one seeped with drowsiness. the hand is lifted from seungcheol as it tries to find a pair of glasses. missing multiple times before he finally grabs it.

something warm unfurls in seungcheol's stomach. so warm he wants to keep it to himself so he tucks his feet underneath him as he perches on the human's chest.

soon he sees the human sits up. what greets him is the familiar face of jeon wonwoo. eyes still laden with sleep. hair askew.

it's such an adorable look on him that seungcheol almost wishes he had hands to smooth it out.

which gives him an idea as wonwoo gives him a sleepy smile, hand reaching out to pat seungcheol's head.

if he had turned into a cat then it means he was successful. probably brilliant even — able to circumvent the month long preparation and cut it short to one week. pride swells within him as he wills himself to turn back. it might surprise wonwoo but he can court wonwoo slowly, just like how junhui remains a novelty.

it doesn't work.

he tries again.

his paws remain paws and nothing shifts. no burning or twisting or anything.

panic starts to rise in seungcheol.

as if sensing it, wonwoo ceases the patting, leans forward and says in a comforting voice: "where did you come from?"

"it's okay. it's all right," wonwoo repeats, both palms facing the ceiling, probably for seungcheol to sample but his mind is running at 200 kilometers. his pace of his heart rising along with his breathing.

this is bad. this is very, very bad.

wonwoo pulls back. he rearranges the blankets so that it makes a nice bed where his legs are crossed while he hums a song under his breath.

it's a familiar one. it's one he had showed wonwoo a few days ago.

seungcheol focuses on wonwoo's voice and allows himself to step into the space between wonwoo's legs.

wonwoo places his palms out again.

seungcheol gives it a tiny sniff.

a giggle slips from wonwoo's lips.

he gets a bit bolder and butts his head into the palm of wonwoo's hand.

wonwoo strokes his head until his eyes are turned into slits from how comfortable it is. allowing himself to melt into wonwoo's ministrations. when he feels like a puddle, wonwoo picks him up. warily, as if allowing seungcheol to escape.

he doesn't.

it's okay, seungcheol thinks. even if he can't turn back he's right where he wants to be. besides, if he leaves enough clues surely wonwoo can figure it out reverse this. he has all break to spend.

a grumble escape from seungcheol's stomach. wonwoo laughs in that crisp way of his. seungcheol chances a glance. it's not his favorite one with a nose scrunch but they'll get there eventually.

"let's get some food into you, little one," wonwoo says as he cradles seungcheol, getting out of the bed.

seungcheol rests his chin on wonwoo's shoulder, noting the firmness as he peers over wonwoo's shoulder. the room spins as wonwoo does the bare minimum to get ready, refusing to put seungcheol down.

seungcheol howls when he catches a glimpse of himself in the standing mirror. sure, like he wished, he was a fluffy feline. but instead of junhui's sharp features, pretty patterns, and iridescent blue eyes — what stares back at him is a grey and white streaked cat with a flattened face and alarmingly yellow eyes that remind him of a snake.

seungcheol perches on the table. it's annoying how high wonwoo's spirits are. he smells of amusement while seungcheol sulks, lamenting his predicament and how wonwoo can't read him as a cat.

( it's not like he could read him as a human either. but at least seungcheol could be more expressive with pouts. )

wonwoo tries anyway. goading him by shoving a brussel sprout in his direction. seungcheol huffs. turns his nose up at the worst vegetable known to mankind, turns in a circle so that his butt faces wonwoo and stares out at the other lingering students.

there are not many who stay for winter break. it makes for a very quiet great hall. the emptiness almost depressing.

seungcheol turns his head to watch what wonwoo is doing out of one eye.

wonwoo is multi tasking: fork in one hand to feed himself while the other hand busies typing away at text.

annoyed, seungcheol gets up and purloins the piece of salmon on wonwoo's plate.

wonwoo gasps. "hey!"

seungcheol ignores him, smug that he managed to get wonwoo off his phone as he tries to dissemble the fish into edible pieces. seungcheol steals wonwoo a look as he chomps on the food. wonwoo only smiles affectionately. the phone a forgotten relic as wonwoo watches seungcheol eat.

it's embarrassing, so seungcheol turns a little to the side, hiding the way he eats. it's hard without opposable thumbs. paws and claws can only do so much to hold a piece of fish.

wonwoo chuckles. "guess i can save money on cat food."

what a relief, seungcheol thinks as he licks the last of the fish off his upper lip. he looks at the mess of his paws and resorts to cleaning them with his tongue before he freezes. animagi are able to maintain their personality and cognitive function because of their control. did he transfigure himself too much? causing him to pick up cat habits. another flood of panic threatens to rise.

wonwoo hums under his breath. a soft gentle tune.

seungcheol jumps into wonwoo's lap. it breaks off the tune with a laugh. seungcheol kneads wonwoo's thighs before settles back down again, letting wonwoo's resumed song envelop him. he lets his worries subside — for now.

it isn't until later that he realizes the tune is from punch's done for me. wonwoo probably picked it up from when they streamed the drama together — sometimes breaking curfew with seungcheol's title on the line.

holidays have always been the same. meals and housing are taken care of here so it is just easier to stay but the boredom. usually, he'd be receiving messages. accounts of other people's day to live vicariously through or a game in hand to pass the time. the only excitement has always ever been hogsmeade visits ( though the novelty wears off after a while ) or the christmas feast.

this year however...

wonwoo looks at the napping persian beside him. he's almost tempted to reach out and run his fingers through the cat's fur but attacking from the back would probably stress it out. wonwoo decides against it.

he shifts from his back to his stomach so that his face would be near the cat's. it's an adorable one that wonwoo can't help but fawn over.

wonwoo puts the tome he was reading in the heap of books he had shoved to the floor just to make space for this cat. oddly, it doesn't seem to like perching in other areas of seclusion. or maybe they aren't comfortable enough. wonwoo will see to it tomorrow.

he tries to tell himself to not get attached to a cat that might already have an owner. but, well. it's not like he ever listens anyway.

"hmmm" wonwoo sounds as he taps his quill against the bottom of his chin, hoping the cat will spare a glance at him. it does.

"you don't seem to be a missing cat," wonwoo surmises. "at least no one has reported losing one." it's probably dumb talking to a cat like it could understand but wonwoo has always been a firm believer that animals are much smarter than they let on. even if they can't understand your exact words, they can probably still get the gist of it. he continues: "and i can't call you _hey_, _you_, or _cat_. that would just be rude don't you think?"

the cat nods his head.

wonwoo smiles, elated by the notion that the cat might understand his words. makes this winter a little less lonely and a little more exciting.

"what name should i give you?" wonwoo contemplates, flopping back onto his back. he sprawls out a bit. leaves one hand outstretched near the cat, hoping it will allow him to pet it again.

his mind drifts because he's never been good with names to begin with. people not only are able to come up with names for pets but even for inanimate objects like airpods but wonwoo leaves them as such. he thinks about the ridiculous name seungcheol has given his and then wonwoo lingers on seungcheol's unread message. he sent it during lunch. seungcheol should have arrived home. it was so uncharacteristic of him.

but to distract himself of unnecessary worrying he reminisces that afternoon spent by the lake side.

the sky was an immaculate blue, barely interrupted by white clouds. the sun had absorbed the morning dew, causing the grass to feel crisp beneath them as seungcheol sprawled out. an arm outstretched to block the intensity of the sun's rays. wonwoo leaned back on his arms, closed his eyes, and took a deep breath.

"did you hear dean's new song?"

wonwoo cracks open an eye. lips twisting into a grin as he remembers seungcheol introducing dean to him and how he was forced to dance to dean's i love it not long after. the look of embarrassment, the bright red ears, the laugh he does trying to escape the situation.

"no," wonwoo says.

seungcheol pats the space behind him. wonwoo just stares at him coldly.

"lie down," seungcheol whines, jutting out his lower lip for extra measure, "i can't reach that far." he holds out his arm, ear bud between his fingers, purposefully showing the gap between them.

wonwoo lets out a sigh before lying down next to his hyung.

"closer," seungcheol says.

wonwoo closes his eyes and attributes his temperature to black robes beneath a warm sun. he scoots closer.

seungcheol's fingers are warm against his cheek as he helps wonwoo with the ear bud.

dean's beautiful voice washes over them both.

> _you're killing me softly_  
  
_i'll be howlin' for you_  
_before the shadows drag me under_  
_cuz when the darkness took me over_  
_i wouldn't know what i have lost_  
  
_i'll be lost in desire ( desire )_  
_if you won't hold me hurt me_  
_more_  
_lost in desire ( desire )_

"if i never received an invitation to come to hogwarts maybe i would have gone and joined an entertainment agency," seungcheol muses when the song ends.

"what would your idol name be?" wonwoo asks, entertaining seungcheol in this thought exercise.

"s.coups."

wonwoo barks out a laugh and receives a well earned punch for it.

"what?! i spent a lot of time thinking about it," seungcheol protests.

"it just sounds—"

"coups for coup d'etat. like i'll overthrow the music industry. and s from my name," seungcheol explains.

wonwoo wipes a stray tear from his eye. "okay, okay, that makes sense," he amends but seungcheol has his arms crossed. exceptionally sulky.

"what about you?" seungcheol asks as if trying to give wonwoo a way to truly make amends.

"there's nothing wrong with the name my parents gave me. i'll just debut as wonwoo," he states.

it earns a glare from seungcheol and he turns his back on wonwoo. wonwoo almost bursts out laughing but also feels bad for seungcheol so he slides closer. he puts his chin on seungcheol's arm. "forgive me, hyung," he drawls out on purpose. "it had a lot of depth to it."

seungcheol cracks an eye open, lips still pulled in a pout. his long lashes made more evident by the brightness of the sun, framing his eye, coloring his iris a pretty hazel.

"i'm sure fans will like it," wonwoo says, voice catching.

"how about s.coups?" he says. and he swears the cat's ear flicks in his direction. or the eyes sparkle or something.

but next thing he knows is the persian has sauntered up to him chest. claws carefully tucked so they don't dig into his flesh. his amber eyes staring intently down into wonwoo's. for a moment wonwoo can't breathe. the cat knocks his head against wonwoo's forehead. in agreement. then scampers away.

wonwoo reaches to touch his forehead where he can still feel the ghost of fur brushing against it. what an odd cat.

seungcheol's heart pounds in his chest. maybe it is because this body is so much smaller, it feels so much stronger. or maybe because these ears are far more keen, it feels loud, drowning out everything else. he leaps onto the window sill, curls up, and holds his tail in between his teeth because WHAT WAS HE THINKING???

in his defense, wonwoo's face was way too close. even if his expression was dreamy and far off. and then naming him s.coups? it's like he knows. besides, there's no other way to communicate properly so he relied on his feline instincts and—

seungcheol nibbles on his own tail a bit more before spitting it out. and decides to sleep it off.

they fall into an easy routine.

seungcheol wakes up every morning with wonwoo's fingers tangled with his fur. then lazily sways his tail back and forth as wonwoo struggles to wake up. he waits patiently for wonwoo to freshen up before they embark for breakfast. seungcheol always taking up table space, with his very own plate, facing each other. if he finishes early then he takes up space in wonwoo's lap. if not, wonwoo just hums happily as he watches seungcheol finish his meal. 

sometimes it's the library. sometimes its back in the common room.

afternoons always involve a grooming session. keeps seungcheol's fur tangle free. but honestly, seungcheol thinks it is an excuse for wonwoo to pet _s.coups_ to his heart's content. it was their third day into this arrangement when wonwoo was brushing mindlessly. suddenly, as if drawn in by how fluffy he had managed to make seungcheol's fur, he plants his face forward. seungcheol turns briskly in alarm wondering if wonwoo passed out. only to find a very sheepish looking wonwoo.

"it looked so soft. i just..." and seungcheol wants to laugh at both the expression but also at how his fur had managed to stick to wonwoo's bangs.

seungcheol's chest rumbles out a sound of amusement. wonwoo resumes the grooming session, cheeks dusted pink.

at night, seungcheol takes up residence in wonwoo's bed.

the days bleed into one another.

"do you think seungcheol is dead?" wonwoo says one day, surprising seungcheol.

seungcheol mewls in response.

"yeah. he's probably not. i'm being stupid." wonwoo offers seungcheol a smile. seungcheol reaches out with a paw, placing it on wonwoo's arm as if to tell him that he's right here. obviously, wonwoo doesn't get it. instead, wonwoo reaches out to give him a head pat that turns into more of a rub. seungcheol can't help but melt against it. 

wonwoo stops all of a sudden.

seungcheol looks at him quizzically before blinking.

"are you giving me a kiss?" wonwoo coos, clutching his chest. he no longer smells confused and agitated. now it's seungcheol's turn.

seungcheol panics wondering why wonwoo would think he's giving him a kiss. it causes him to blink a lot more.

wonwoo puts his hands on both cheeks as if testing the temperature. "i've received it well~" he says, "all your kisses." and erupts into a fit of giggles that causes seungcheol to panic more. blink more. and eventually flee the scene.

it isn't until later that he learns that a cat's blink is thought of as equivalent to a kiss. at least it set wonwoo into a good mood. the kind where he laughed until he fell to his eyes, nose scrunched, eyes closed in glee.

wonwoo is curled by the ledge. the library windows fog a bit from the difference in temperature. snow gently makes its way to the ground, blanketing the grounds in fluffy white. truly the picturesque winter wonderland.

seungcheol hops onto the ledge.

wonwoo is staring blankly out the window. the warmth of his body making the glass even worse with fog. it isn't until seungcheol nudges against his shin does wonwoo notice.

a familiar smile makes its way to his face and he outstretches a hand.

seungcheol butts his head into wonwoo's hand and then saunters closer, allowing his body rub against the length of wonwoo's arm. he sits down, back straight, and looks at wonwoo expectedly.

wonwoo chuckles. the kind that always makes seungcheol's heart skip a beat.

he takes an earbud out and lays it in his palm. "would you like to listen?"

seungcheol cocks his head to the side.

wonwoo leaves the earbud on the sill as seungcheol tucks his paws under him.

wonwoo doesn't turn up the volume. he doesn't need to. feline's ears are keen.

he stares out the window again as the dulcet harmonies fill this corner of the library.

> _how can i love the heartbreak?_  
_ you’re the one i love_  
_ i can’t give each other up in the name of love_  
_ and be in a heart-wrenching pain_
> 
> _how can i?_  
_ because our love is as deep as the ocean_  
_ and going through heartbreak_  
_ is about waiting until it all dries up_

despite wonwoo's comforting and mindless strokes, seungcheol can't help but wonder if there's a deeper meaning to this.

wonwoo is sprawled on his stomach. the introduction sequence is blaring from his switch.

seungcheol excitedly walks up to it, watching the pretty designs as the story telling begins. he loves games. he loves wonwoo playing them. he finds the gap between wonwoo's arm and the switch and settles there, careful to not accidentally swish wonwoo a mouthful of cat tail.

wonwoo chuckles. it's low, deep. rumbles and reverberates and seungcheol almost gets distracted. almost.

when three figures appear on screen, seungcheol touches his paw to the one clad in yellow. then gets frustrated when it does nothing.

wonwoo only laughs. "so claude is your best boy huh... for some reason i thought dimitri would be." and then selects the brunette without question.

and honestly, seungcheol can't help it when his tail sways side to side, far too engrossed in this adventure. or how he ends up gnawing on wonwoo's finger to persuade him to make certain picks. wonwoo takes them all in stride with a cheerful laugh, brimming with joy.

wonwoo smells of anxiety again so seungcheol allows his body to lean against wonwoo as he walks past him. but the nuzzling doesn't seem to help so seungcheol hops onto the sofa. wonwoo's eyebrows are furled, lips pulled into a frown. the common room's lights don't help. despite being midday, the entire room is drenched in an emerald glow from the water penetrating the lake and reflecting against the tinted windows. it's dark, to say the least. seungcheol wonders if wonwoo would feel better in a red and gold setting. fireplace crackling with fresh logs, a cup of hot chocolate in hand, and sunlight streaming in from tall, slender windows.

seungcheol touches his nose to wonwoo's arm. wonwoo sets down his phone to the side as he rubs his temples.

seungcheol takes the opportunity to hide wonwoo's phone beneath him. it's still warm from use.

wonwoo glances at him and a smile cracks over his expression. gratitude fills the air as he reaches over. seungcheol allows himself to be lifted, limbs uselessly stiff and straight before they conform to wonwoo's embrace.

wonwoo almost buries his face in seungcheol's fur. the "i'm worried about him," comes out very muffled.

"it's not unusual for others to go quiet for a while. i mean i do too. caught up in a game. others can too in projects or an overseas vacation. or well being from a pureblood family that shuns all muggle innovations," wonwoo laughs and shakes his head. "but it's not like seungcheol hyung."

seungcheol nuzzles wonwoo's arm to try to comfort him. he gets a stroke from his head down his spine.

"or maybe i am just overthinking things because i miss him." wonwoo laughs. it is sad and hollow. "sometimes you don't realize how much someone's presence takes up of your life until they are gone."

seungcheol watches the flickering of the lights above before settling on wonwoo's expression, wondering how he could comfort the other.

wonwoo looks at him and smiles, scratching seungcheol's head. "don't worry about it, s.coups. i'm sure he's fine." although seungcheol can't tell if wonwoo is trying to convince him or himself.

"i just... you can laugh at me if you want," wonwoo says, much quieter this time as if wary of eavesdroppers. but the slytherin common room has been empty since wonwoo took up residence in this sofa two hours ago. "i'm not good with people," wonwoo starts, "if soonyoung hadn't barged into my car on the train here i don't think i would have the friend group i do now. i probably would have been alone for a very long time."

seungcheol reflects on how boisterous 11 year old soonyoung was. only to get more so when seokmin arrived. then unstoppable with seungkwan.

"seungcheol hyung was very scary at first." seungcheol whips his head. wonwoo chuckles, hand never stopping that soothing rhythmic petting. "probably from all the responsibility he was shouldering. wanting to be prefect and quidditch captain. but he laughs far more easily than he gets annoyed. and has a big heart." something raw stirs within seungcheol's chest. "he takes genuine interest in people. like how you watch me play games? he does that too. things that bore others doesn't seem to bore him. he's reliable. and so comfortable to be around. they all are. but around him i don't have to worry about being interesting or how i present myself. he takes me as i am. all my flaws, encourages me to be better. they all do but..."

seungcheol is floored at how wonwoo thinks of him. all these years. he never knew.

he knew that wonwoo looked up to him for being responsible but that was about it.

wonwoo shakes his head. "my heart doesn't flutter the way romance books depict but it feels warm here," he puts his hand over his heart, "when i'm around him. and it hurts when he's away, like now."

seungcheol wishes he could take that sad expression from wonwoo's face.

"i don't know what love is, but i hope this is it."

and hates how his own eyes water in frustration. never has he willed harder to take up another form. any other form.

yet nothing.

"oh don't look at me like that," wonwoo says with a light laugh. he scratches the underside of seungcheol's chin. probably to induce that almost drunken expression of his when wonwoo hits the right spot. "i don't need him to return these feelings," wonwoo confesses, "as long as i can stay by his side, as a close friend, this is more than enough for me."

never has seungcheol hated himself more for that gryffindor brand of recklessness.

"would you like to come to hogsmeade with me?" wonwoo asks and seungcheol looks at him, reminiscing wonwoo's first trip. he had led this group of third years. all of them slack jawed and in awe of the village. probably just excited to be off castle grounds and be able to gorge on sweets and butter beer. seungcheol ran into wonwoo & co right as they exited honeydukes. wonwoo had a tell-tale box from scrivenshaft's hugged tightly to their chest. he ran into them again at madame puddifoot's and invited them all to join jonghyun and his table.

seungcheol cocks his head, wondering if it would be appropriate in this form.

"it should be fine," wonwoo says with a dismissive wave. "i don't think they'll mind too much. either way we get to stretch our legs."

seungcheol walks towards wonwoo. wonwoo smiles and lifts him up.

"but first let's get you something warm to wear."

wonwoo reduces the size of his extra robe into something the cat s.coups could fit into. he takes a step back and frowns. seungcheol doesn't even dare look past wonwoo and into the mirror. he doesn't want to see his cat reflection staring back at him. it doesn't matter how many times wonwoo has cooed how cute this face is. it's not like he has any options now but once junhui returns the cat s.coups may be dumped aside.

wonwoo isn't that kind of person, seungcheol reminds himself. but still refuses to look.

"hmm" wonwoo says in contemplation. "we're missing the tie but i don't think green and silver suits you."

and as if hit with inspiration, he scoops seungcheol up and leaves his dorm.

seungcheol really has given wonwoo far too much power judging by how easily he relayed the password and got into the gryffindor tower. it's weird being back in his own bed. it feels years ago. it's also a bit cold and foreign smelling.

seungcheol doesn't even sit as he watches wonwoo rummage out a tie and reduces its size.

seungcheol stays still as wonwoo fixes the tie to him.

wonwoo stands back, admires his work, and then picks seungcheol up. he nuzzles a kiss into seungcheol's head. "you look perfect."

seungcheol can't help but positively glow at that.

hogsmeade is beautiful this time of year. the snow has given the buildings a new coat. lights adorn the edges and brighten up the insides. the walkways still have fresh snow from the lack of visitors so there's a satisfying crunch every time wonwoo takes a step.

it's a weird thing seeing the village from this vantage point — in wonwoo's arms. but it's warm and he isn't complaining. carefully tucked under wonwoo's coat so that the winter wind doesn't get to him.

seungcheol peers up. wonwoo's nose is pink. his ears would be too if not for the beanie that comes down and covers both ears.

seungcheol leans his head against wonwoo's chest, not really caring where he gets taken. after all, he's right where he wants to be.

( although he does get slightly agitated by the sight of firewhiskey and the inability to have any. as if to make up for it, wonwoo gifts seungcheol a toy that night. one that leaves seungcheol dizzy and lightheaded and languid all at the same time. )

it's annoying how many students know of _wonwoo's new cat s.coups_ and decide to clutter his space during meal times. even worse today because it is the christmas feast, which means everyone on castle grounds is gathered together in the great hall for a few hours.

seungcheol barely as the luxury of table space. he definitely doesn't have the luxury of personal space. stray hands come trying to pet him. his hair stands on it's ends, hisses threatening to slip from his lips.

thankfully, wonwoo bats them all away with his hand or a well placed glare. also takes the time to explain how to anger a cat 101 and how to get a cat to trust you 402. he then apologetically shelved a few more pieces of turkey or chicken drumsticks in seungcheol's direction.

so even if the professor speeches drone on a bit or the chatter of the hall is slightly louder than his liking, seungcheol licks away at his paws content. stomach full, heart satiated. lounging in wonwoo's lap.

"we're back~" junhui sings and wonwoo groans, flipping over, quietly cursing whoever let them in. it doesn't work because he gets attacked by the weight of two bodies.

concerned, wonwoo quickly reaches for the space beside him. still warm but s.coups is no longer found.

wonwoo wakes then.

"aren't you excited to see us?" soonyoung asks with that grin of his.

wonwoo tries to keep his lips from mirroring soonyoung's and says instead: "you're back too early."

"classes start in two days," junhui retorts.

wonwoo reaches for his glasses. s.coups was probably scared off by these loud individuals. he'll search for his cat later. he has something else more pressing to ask.

"have you heard from seungcheol hyung?" wonwoo asks.

soonyoung looks at him quizzically. "what do you mean?"

"i tried contacting him all break but he didn't respond. i thought maybe a family matter came up or something..." he trails off.

"he didn't go home," soonyoung says, "he told his parents he was staying here for the holidays. i thought he didn't answer my messages because he was too busy gaming with you."

something isn't right.

the dread that threatens to drown him all break no longer has anything to hold it back. it's an overwhelming pressure. wonwoo can't breathe.

s.coups nudges open the door and steps in, rushing towards wonwoo's side as if sensing the emotional turbulence within wonwoo.

relief washes over him. momentarily.

everything happens a bit too quick to process.

one second wonwoo is about to reach down to pick up s.coups. the next instance junhui's face is full of fury, leveraging his wand against the innocent creature.

"put him down, wonwoo," junhui hisses with more hostility than wonwoo has ever heard from junhui in his life.

wonwoo turns so that s.coups is out of junhui's line of sight.

"what are you doing?" he demands.

"put. him. down," junhui repeats, "that's an animagus. i doubt it's registered."

soonyoung pulls out his wand too and joins junhui.

"stop it," wonwoo hisses at his friends. "he can't be. he's harmless. he's been with me since the beginning of break. his name is s—"

then it dawns on him. the words are replayed in his head.

the name and how the cat had been so pleased with it. how the persian has similar taste in music to his own. howls to switch songs and content when it's a ballad, rnb, or rap track that wonwoo approves of. the way the feline was so engrossed in the play through of three houses. and the list goes on.

wonwoo holds the cat tighter to his chest, pushes past his friends; and runs towards the door.

"i'm sorry," wonwoo hollers, "i'll explain. just trust me on this."

it's freezing. wonwoo hopes he's right about this. the adrenaline coursing through his veins doesn't make anything easier.

he feels anger rising. doesn't quite understand why. but it's there.

( has he been made a fool of? harboring an animagus all this time? was this funny? )

he sets s.coups down. wincing at how he essentially plunged his cat into the snow.

seungcheol stares at wonwoo. he doesn't blame him. isn't surprised that junhui could tell with a glance ( maybe he was banking on it ).

there's nothing but guilt that churns in his gut.

the expression that wonwoo makes is breaking his heart.

he smells angry. confused. betrayed. his eyes convey a sense of hurt. and even worse it's one that seungcheol has caused.

he doesn't fault wonwoo for the way he shivers. the snow melting and turning into cold water when it meets his warm body. he's right back to where it all began: by the lake.

wonwoo raises his wand against him, hand trembling. seungcheol feels that way too.

"are you an animagus?" he asks, accusatory.

seungcheol gives wonwoo a nod.

anger flashes through his eyes.

seungcheol watches as wonwoo takes in a deep breath to calm himself.

"are you trapped?" it sounds desperate. like he's seeking for a way out. something that makes sense. something that doesn't render these two weeks with a sour after taste.

seungcheol nods again.

with a flick of the wrist, seungcheol is encapsulated by a bright blue light.

his flesh contorts. and then for the first time in two weeks he glances down and sees fingers where paws should be.

seungcheol steadies himself before standing straight.

funny how after spending so much time wishing to return back to his human form, he wishes he had just a second longer as a feline. human senses are dull. unable to pick up the nuances that provide so much information. ears are also useless. he can't read wonwoo entirely like he way he used to. but it doesn't matter. he has something more important to do.

"i'm sorry wonwoo," hoping he sounds sincere, "i can explain if you're willing to hear me out."

"i was stupid," seungcheol starts. just like how they are now, opting to stay outside in the cold to talk it out instead of heading inside for somewhere warmer. but seungcheol doesn't want to be overheard. "none of this is right. but i got jealous and then i got cocky and—"

he stops himself to read wonwoo's expression. wonwoo is utterly lost. seungcheol owes him an explanation. and to do that he should start from the beginning.

"i like you, wonwoo," seungcheol confesses. "and because i like you i got jealous of how easy it was for junhui to win your affections when he transformed into a cat. it doesn't justify what i did..." seungcheol runs a hand through his hair, frustrated with himself.

"i couldn't help but wonder if i mastered the skill could i also earn your affection. winter break was coming up and i was planning on keeping you company even before i decided to train myself. but i thought maybe if i mastered it i could cheer you up." seungcheol doesn't dare look at wonwoo right now. "i did one week instead of a full month. and then got stuck in that form after the ritual."

"i didn't mean to trick you. but i also had no where else to go in that form." seungcheol hangs his head. 

there's a long stretch of silence. one that seungcheol wishes the earth would open up and swallow him whole.

"you're lucky i like you," wonwoo says. he's staring straight ahead but his lips twitch, giving himself away. "if i didn't this might have come across as creepy or obsessive," wonwoo warns.

"i know," seungcheol sounds.

"but there's also nothing you can do about being trapped," wonwoo adds. "i'm sure, if your original plan had worked, it would not have come across in a way that had made junhui react like that."

wonwoo looks distant. seungcheol wonders if he's thinking about junhui right now before the words sink in.

and then the conversation wonwoo had with him as s.coups.

heat rises in his cheeks.

"i thought your animagus form would be closer to your patronus," wonwoo mentions with a curl of his lips. he looks a lot more relaxed now. the tension gone from his shoulders. there's barely a gap between them.

"i wanted to take the form that you would love most," seungcheol mutters under his breath.

"just because i like cats doesn't mean you have to be one for me," wonwoo says, his eyes are fond. he leans in. far too close for comfort. "i like you the way you are."

seungcheol blames habits when he knocks his forehead forward and presses it against wonwoo's. except this time he has no where to run. and maybe he doesn't want to.

wonwoo chuckles. "i'm going to miss my s.coups~"

seungcheol scrunches his eyes shut and wills to transform.

nothing happens.

he probably has to relearn it from scratch again.

seungcheol lets out a sigh. then asks: "now what?"

wonwoo leans back, shrugs, and gets up. he dusts the snow off his coat and then offers seungcheol a hand. seungcheol takes it. but is caught by surprise when wonwoo interlaces their hands.

"is this all right?" wonwoo asks, careful. as if he was still dealing with a cat.

seungcheol nods. but not before burying his face in his free hand. wonwoo is so unfair. so unfazed. even harder to tell with this cold wind reddening cheeks.

"may i?" seungcheol asks as removes his hand and huddles closer, seeking permission to bury his face on wonwoo's shoulder.

wonwoo clears his throat and nods.

seungcheol nearly face plants but decides against it. just merely hiding his face from the world.

their hands are still interlocked. as if out of habit wonwoo reaches with his free hand to pat the back of seungcheol's head.

"it's funny how technically you've been with me this entire break but i've still missed you," wonwoo says.

seungcheol turns his head to glance at wonwoo's face. wonwoo's gaze holds him there.

"i missed you," wonwoo repeats.

"i know," seungcheol says sheepishly.

"welcome back."

seungcheol turns back so that no one can see how red his cheeks are. although his ears probably give him away.

the song wonwoo has been listening to recently sounds in his mind. maybe one day they'll get a chance to sing a duet instead of humming it under their breaths ( or well an off tune pure in seungcheol's case ).

_if a second life that’s different from now is to come to me_  
will i be by your side?  
will you be by my side?  
i imagine things like this  
even if they’re words  
i mentioned as a joke  
will you believe me?  
even if it’s a funny imagination  
on a sudden day when i’m left alone  
i’ll take my steps towards you again  
when i see my face in your two eyes  
as if the world has stopped, i will hug you...

**Author's Note:**

> other sources of inspiration include this beautiful fanart by [saythegua](https://twitter.com/saythegua/status/1176688133481492480?s=21). and [various](https://twitter.com/likeyoulikehim/status/1177042255556702208?s=21) post it [notes](https://twitter.com/likeyoulikehim/status/1177043752516370432?s=21). also if you want other [fanmeeting](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EFXt9k6UcAUrg0K?format=jpg&name=medium) softness.
> 
> i love persians btw. it's just funny because seungcheol is 200% a dog person and has skewed opinions out of envy.
> 
> also please support akmu's album sailing!
> 
> it would do me great joy if you could yell at me [here](https://twitter.com/forwoncheol) or [here](https://twitter.com/dulcetfairytale).


End file.
